In some cases, a user might want to execute a runtime scenario to, for example, test Application Programming Interface (API) source code. The API source code might, for example, access and/or modify thousands of records in an enterprise database. Similarly, the API source code might be associated with a logical business flow. Creating such runtime scenarios, however, can be difficult, time consuming, and error prone process. This may be especially true when the user is not familiar with the API layer and/or the inner workings of various Operating System (OS) implementations.
Accordingly, a method and mechanism to efficiently, accurately, and automatically generate runtime scenarios to be executed may be provided in accordance with some embodiments described herein.